


Egg Play

by thedragonfly



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Egg Laying, F/M, Sex Toys, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly unedited. New waters for an established couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egg Play

Callista runs over to Springer, hugging him and kissing him. ::Hello sweetie. Missed you.::

::Hey lover,:: Springer said returning the kiss. “Got a new toy for us.” He grinned.

“What is it?” Callista asked.

Springer took the fake eggs out of his subspace holding it out for her to see.

Callista smiled. “And what are we to do with them?” she asked innocently, even as her valve betrayed her by getting wet.

Springer chuckled. “I put them in your valve. you can either push them out of I can push them farther in with my spike, lover,” he said.

Callista moaned, moving to her hands and knees, interface panel already open. “Both.... oh both, yes....”

Springer grinned pushing the egg into her valve wiggling it around. Callista moaned as the egg opened her valve to its limits, giving him a view inside too.

Springer smiled and pushed the egg in deeper.

Callista whimpered and her valve closed over the egg, pulling it inside.

“Now lets see you push it out, love,” he said rubbing the edge of a wing, while he licked the fingers of his one hand.

Callista grunted, pushing down, and the fat end of the egg appeared at her valve entrance.

Springer used both hands to rub her wings.

“Uhh...” she moaned, the egg slowly sliding out of her valve and landing on the floor with a thud.

“Good girl,” Springer said kissing her back and wings.

“More?” she asked, wriggling her aft.

Springer moved to push the egg partway into her valve and then thrust his spike in behind it, grunting.

Callista moaned. “Ohhh....”

Springer pulled out smiling and thrust slowly into her aft port. “So tight.”

Callista moaned. “Spike upgrade?” she asked as the egg in her valve came back to her entrance.

“No,” Springer said swatting her aft then moved his hand to push the egg back in. “Don’t lay that egg just yet, wench,” he said grinning.

Callista grunted, feeling the egg trigger sensors in her valve. It made her shiver from all the sensations. “Yes.... master.... What if I can't stop it?”

“We will figure something out then,” he said pushing it in deeper and faster as he pushed his spike in deeper, groaning at the tightness of the two.

Callista's valve clenched on his fingers, wanting to disobey and be punished.

“Push out again and I will frag you and the egg, spraying it,” Springer growled but grinned.

Callista giggled and deliberately tried to push the egg out. She got it to the opening of her valve, partially out.

Springer pulled his spike out of her aft and moved to push the egg back in with his spike and hand.

“Yes master.... frag me. Frag me hard...”

“Silence, femme,” he growled and spanked her aft with his free hand. Then he pushed egg in deeper, grunting.

She yelped a bit from the spanking and wriggled at his hand in her. Springer groaned pulling the hand out as his spike pushed the egg in deeper.

Callista gasped when the egg hit both her top node and gestation chamber.

Springer moaned as his spike sprayed her valve and the egg. “Oh Callie,” he said trying to keep his spike there.

Her valve clenched tightly over his spike as she rode the overload. “Ohhh. Oh wow.”

Springer finally pulled out, gasping and venting to keep from overheating.

“Can I push the egg out?” Callista asked.

“Yes you can now, lover,” he said.

Callista pushed down on the egg inside her, the transfluids flowing down first and dribbling from her valve. The egg followed slower, and needed a harder push. She gasped, overloading and shutting down as it left her frame.

Springer smiled watching and rubbed her back.


End file.
